Camp Jupiter
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: George and Alexis Weasley never knew they were 7th generation legacies of Pluto.Now they are considered dangerous, and must go to camp to train. Companion to The Sorting Hat Adventures, you don't really need to have read that, but it would help greatly.


**A/N: Oh whoa, I can't believe I'm finally writing this! :D**

**Ooh, I just thought of the underworld so now I have something I have to share... last year, before Christmas break, we watched The Lightning Thief in language arts class. Afterword, we had to do something where we wrote down the exposition, climax, etc. So, one guy in my class got tired of writing 'underworld', so he asked the teacher "Instead of writing underworld, can we just say hell?" it was hilarious! And that was a strict teacher, too XD The guy didn't get in trouble, though, amazingly. The teacher just said "No."...**

**Okay, later in the fic bold is the Sorting Hat and italics are George.**

**If you're looking for something as happy as The Sorting Hat Adventures, be warned. There is a bit of angst up ahead. Not too much, but more than you'll find in my 3 ongoing Kplus fics, for sure. This is rated T for that minor angst, and the damns and hells ahead.**

* * *

><p>"You know what, James?" George Weasley, the second, asked his friend, and really the rest of his dormmates as well.<p>

"What?"

"I think we need more money for the first Hogsmeade trip."

"I couldn't agree more!" Shouts Lysander Scamander.

"One problem, guys. How do we get it?" Fred, George's best mate. Always the bearer of bad news.

"Just try your best to make it appear!" Lorcan Scamander, Lysander's twin, suggested.

"Aw, that won't work, it's against Gamp's-" Fred's mini-rant ended as George did the impossible.

He'd made a diamond just... appear. On the floor, out of nowhere.

"That... that is unnatural! I'm going to go... take a shower... make sure I'm not hallucinating!" Lysander ran out of the room after this statement. James, Lorcan, and Fred followed, all muttering "yeah, unnatural...".

This left George stunned, sitting there with a blank stare on his face. _How could I have done this...? It's impossible... Merlin, I'm a freak..._

He gasped with realization. Years ago, when he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, the hat had told him about something. George struggled to recall the exact words.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting, very interesting...<strong>

_What, mon?_

**You have some sort of... power. I can't go into detail, because that would get me killed...**

_Whoa, now I'm interested!_

**I shouldn't have brought that up.**

_I'm glad you did, thanks! But seriously, what is my power?_

**You will find out one day, I promise. Most likely next year, when you're twelve. That's when it usually happens.**

_When what happens?_

**When... your power comes out, I suppose. I'm looking Death in the eye right now...**

_Well, you can sort me. I'll ask Dad about it._

**How did you know your mum has nothing to do with this?**

_I... I don't know! I just did!_

**Just... please, try to stay as far in the east as you can.**

_Why the east?_

**It's safer, for now.**

_What?_

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

_I want answers!_

* * *

><p>Yes, indeed, George remembered exactly how his sorting went. The hat had said he had a power, and it had nothing to do with his mum. Dad, on the other hand, was involved somehow. It also had something to do with the east. Now, that, he couldn't figure out.<p>

Back to the present. He'd made a diamond appear out of nowhere just by thinking about it. What was up with that? _What is wrong with me? What is this... this power?_

He was no Ravenclaw, but George was thoroughly astounded that he hadn't thought of this earlier. He could ask the sorting hat! It told him of this strange power, it could tell him more! "I can't go into detail..." Well, now it had to!

Snapping out of his reverie, George started running out of his room, out of the Gryffindor common room. He needed to go to McGonagall's office, where the sorting hat was kept.

As he was running, something went wrong. Of course. He should have known something would go wrong with running through the corridors (against the rules) in midday, to go break into the headmistress's office.

But this was not just a detention or ten points from Gryffindor that went wrong. No, he had to bump into some guy in a purple shirt. (How masculine.)

"Whoa, watch it!" The guy yelled. He looked to be about 15, and had blonde hair and a foreign accent. American, perhaps.

"Sorry. Who are you? You aren't a wizard. Not even British by the sound of you."

"No, I am not a wizard, nor am I British. I am Jason Grace, an American, but more importantly Roman, demigod. I am here to bring George and Alexis Weasley to Camp Jupiter."

"Whoa- back up. Who the hell do you think you are, going around claiming to be something that doesn't exist? And what do you want with my sister and me? Where the hell, besides your imagination, is Camp Jupiter? It's not some space camp, like Pigfarts, is it? Because Pigfarts is as fake as-"

"Just shup up, I know Pigfarts is fake. I'll answer your questions. You asked who am I to claim to be something that doesn't exist. Who are you to claim to be a wizard? Your magic is as real as mine. You asked what I want with your sister and you. Your powers are out of control, which leads into your next question. You just made a diamond appear, didn't you?"

"H-how-?"

"I have my ways. This is another conversation for much later. Now, will you come with me or will you resist and make me have to take you by force?"

"You're- HELP!"

Jason flicked his wrist, and George immediately shut up. He led the young wizard toward the castle's exit, and met no further problems with him.

* * *

><p>As Alexis Weasley walked the grounds of Hogwarts, she saw Scorpius Malfoy walking with all his Slytherin friends, her cousin Al included. Alexis had hated Scorpius from the moment she laid eyes on him. He was trouble. She was thinking about how much she wished he'd go die in a hole, when she screamed.<p>

Because Scorpius had fallen into a hole that was certainly not there before.

"What the- this hole was not there before!"

"I know, man. Somebody set you up. Someone made this hole appear." Al told his best mate.

"But that's 7th year magic! I don't even know any 7th years, how could they hate me?"

"It-it was me. I'm s-sor-" Alexis stammered out, just as someone grabbed her from behind.

She screamed.

"Calm down, girl! I'm not trying to kill you or anything!"

It was a fit, blonde guy, about 15 or 16, with an American accent who'd grabbed her. He wore a purple t-shirt, and most certainly did not belong at Hogwarts.

"What do you want?" Alexis screamed.

"Get off her! Stupefy!" Al yelled.

Jason dodged the wizard's spell, and that's when Alexis noticed her brother, George, was with him.

"George, what are you doing?"

"I am going with him. You should come too."

"But-" Alexis realized something. He looked unwilling...

"You- you've put him under a spell! You monster!" She screamed at Jason.

"You and your brother are too dangerous to stay among Mortals- at Hogwarts. You must come with me."

"Mortals? You're- you're a demigod!"

"Yes, I assume you've read Percy Jackson and the Olympians?"

"Yeah, just- not Heroes of Olympus... why are you here?"

"I cannot explain now. That is for Lupa. Come with me."

"Okay." _No no no no no, don't trust strangers, he's kidnapping you, no no no no no! _

* * *

><p>"We are here," Jason announced after a 6-hour long ride of silence.<p>

"Where is here?" George asked, finally out of his spell, but still frigtened from the awful experience.

"The Wolf House. We are in the United States. I will be leaving you now."

"Fine. You kidnap us, now you're leaving us in a foreign country. I've had it with you! George, we are going to see what is in this Wolf House." Alexis stepped onto the ground, dragging her older brother with her.

"Alexis-"

"I will see you again." With that, Jason Grace left.

"Alexis! What are you doing? Why did you agree to come?"

"I couldn't help it! He would have put me under that damn spell anyway!"

Deciding not to call out his 12-year-old sister on swearing, George said "Fine. Too late to fix it. Let's go into the Wolf House."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, young wizards. I am Lupa." A giant she-wolf was resting near the entrance of the Wolf House.<p>

"Why have we been brought here?" George asked, fearfully.

"You two are dangerous."

"Yes, we know that! Why? Why are we dangerous!"

"Hold your tongue, little girl." Alexis clenched her fists. "I was about to explain."

"Please do," George said calmly, silently urging his sister to be quiet.

"I do hope you are aware that your father died, years before you were born. May 1998, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, we know that," Alexis said, less aggresive than her earlier outburst.

"He did not go up above, as many modern Americans and Brits believe humans do. He went down below, like they all do."

"Our father did not go to hell!" Alexis cried.

"No, he did not. Hell is nonexistent. He went to the Underworld."

"Wait, like in Greek mythology?"

"Roman as well, my boy. But yes, the Underworld. Ruled by Pluto, or Hades if you're still stuck on Greece over in the east where you live."

"So, what does this have to do with us?"

"Patience, girl! Your father remained dead for a few years, like any dead should. He gained some powers of the dead. Yes, like Nico di Angelo, girl, I can tell you've read those blasted Greek books."

"Yes, but are you saying our dad is a Greek demigod?"

"No, no, not at all! However, when they die, they learn the dead's powers. It ends up that their powers are equal to that of a 3rd generation demigod- grandson of a demigod. All are either Greek or Roman. Your father was Roman, so he was a 3rd generation descendent of Pluto. Like half the dead are."

"So, we're 4th generation?" George asked, acting as if he wasn't clueless.

"No. Since you are magical, it skips from 3rd to 7th. After that, 13th, and it keeps going with all magical numbers, such as 62442nd."

"The Ministry code?"

"Indeed, boy. So, being 7th generation descendents of Pluto, you have some powers that your kind think are impossible. You can summon riches from the Earth, which are deadly to those who are not legacies of Pluto or Hades-"

"Bloody good thing my mates didn't touch that," George muttered.

"-you can create holes in the ground, and you will always have a bit more resistance in your body to stay alive." Lupa continued.

"Whoa. That almost makes this worth it."

"Indeed, girl."

"Um, it's Alexis."

"Fine. Alexis, and I'll start calling you... George, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, Lupa, why isn't our dad here too?" Alexis asked the question that'd been bugging her since she found out the truth about him.

"He is an adult. You two are teenagers, or almost teenagers, in Alexis' case, so your hormones release all this magic in you."

"Oh."

"Yes, yes. Anything else?" There was silence. "Good. Now, to start your training."

Now, I won't go into detail, but all Lupa taught them was how to hold a weapon (sword for George, knife for Alexis) and how to be a Roman. After a week, they were sent to go with Jason Grace to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Camp Jupiter, a strange place where it was light out when it should have been midnight, Jason decided they were worthy of 5th legion. Based on the jeers of other kids, Alexis decided it was about as bad as being a Parselmouth in a castle of light wizards.<p>

After the first night, Alexis decided that those guys simply didn't know what they were missing out on. The 5th legion was as good as the rest! Her favorite demigod there was Dakota, a son of Bacchus. He was funny, friendly, and had a severe Kool-Aid addiction. Alexis was positive that he slipped vodka into the Kool-Aid, but he was funny when drunk.

George also liked Dakota, but he really just wanted to pull a prank on Walliam Shunpike. It'd been a whole 24 hours since the last one, and he was dying to make the slimy Slytherin squirm. Even more than that, he honestly just wanted to see his friends.

...But at the same time, he didn't. _Unnatural_. That may have been all Lysander said, but George could see it on his face. What he was really thinking. _Freak_.

* * *

><p>Thousands of miles and an ocean away, Fred Weasley (the second) was crying. His best mate and cousin had been kidnapped. It wouldn't have happened if he'd stayed. Sure, he'd done something impossible, but so what! He'd seen the look on George's face after what Lysander said. He knew his cousin would probably run away, do something dangerous. But he'd been too stunned to think about it. And now it was his fault.<p>

Lysander was feeling so guilty, he'd not left that shower since he got in. He did turn the water off, to save the planet, but he hadn't gotten out. He couldn't believe what he'd done. Fred had told him that George was kidnapped (along with Alexis), and he knew it was all his fault. He'd run off because of what Lysander said. And now it was his fault.

Lorcan hated himself for just going along with the others. Peer pressure was a bitch. And now it was his fault.

James felt the same as Lorcan. He'd gone along with them, given into the peer pressure. And now it was his fault. George had been kidnapped.

* * *

><p>Life at Camp Jupiter followed a routine. Get up, get dressed, have breakfast. Train. Train. Train. Lunch. Duel with another camper. Train. Train. Shower. Bed. It was pretty much training, in case you didn't pick that up. Still, George had to admit it was better than homework. Oh, crap, that made him realize how much he'd have to make up if he ever got back home...<p>

Alexis didn't want to go back. She loved Camp Jupiter. Still, she had to admit she missed her family and friends, especially Roxanne, who fell into both categories.

Of course, the dreaded day had to come. Well, dreaded for some, eagerly awaited for others. Either way, George and Alexis couldn't stay at Camp Jupiter forever. The British wizarding world thought they'd been kidnapped by Americans, and it wasn't like they were friendless orphans. The siblings were neither, in fact, although George may have thought differently.

Yes, indeed, the time had come. George and Alexis would have to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The return trip didn't take nearly as long as the trip with Jason to the Wolf House. Something about the time zones, but Alexis was glad. (Now that she was out of Camp Jupiter, she wanted nothing else but to see her friends.)<p>

Alexis quietly slipped into her dorm, the chilly nighttime November air sending shocks through her skin after the warm California sun. She had decided that when her dormmates woke up, they could get the dear surprise of seeing her.

George, on the other hand, didn't want to face his friends at all. He briefly thought they'd have forgotten about what he did, but erased that thought quickly. All he knew was that he was glad of the secret passage he'd discovered without the others knowing.

It was on the 5th floor, behind a suit of armor some days, not including today. The passage was a very narrow tunnel leading somewhere underground. Based on the stories he'd heard from Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Ginny, he had a feeling it led somewhere near the Chamber of Secrets. Not into it, but nearby.

All the passage led to was an empty room, not even big enough for 3 people to sit in or tall enough for one. It was good enough to sleep in, although George knew he'd have to meet his mates eventually. Most likely at breakfast tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Indeed, when Alexis' dormmates woke up the next morning, they were surprised. Well, that's putting it lightly. Roxanne was the first up (before Alexis, in fact), and she immediately screamed and hugged the recently-sleeping Alexis.<p>

Her scream woke up every girl in the dorm, and some nearby. They all questioned her so much, it made the non-morning person Alexis get a headache. The girls did learn part of the truth. She told her dormmates in hushed whispers that they were free because their parents had finally paid the huge ransom of 400,000 Galleons. Ignoring their dropped jaws and wide eyes, Alexis told a tiny bit of her 'torture' and all she'd 'gone through'.

She and George had agreed on the story before entering the castle. Hopefully mum and dad went along with it.

George had slept in, so he missed breakfast. It was Sunday, so he didn't have classes. Rather than going to the kitchen to ask the house-elves for some breakfast, he decided to tell McGonagall what had 'happened'.

She reacted much the same as Alexis' dormmates, although she asked if he was alright, and immediately flooed Fred and Angelina to tell them their kids were back. They didn't know already, something McGonagall both expected and was furious about.

When George went to lunch that afternoon, he felt a moment of sudden bravery and sat next to Fred.

"...George?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm back..."

"Oh, Merlin, George! I'm so, so sorry, I don't know how-" Fred began.

"No, it's... it's fine. I'm back, we're made up. That's... that's all that matters."

"You are much too forgiving, it'll be the death of you, it's my fault you were-"

"No, Fred, it is not your fault! Did you stuff me into a bag and gag me?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it's not your bloody fault!"

"If I'd just stayed with you-"

"You'd have been kidnapped as well! If anyone is at fault, it's that bloke Jason who kidnapped me in the first place!"

"Yeah, I guess... what... what did he do to you, if you're alright talking about it...?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a 400,000 Galleon ransom and a lot of torture, y'know, the Cruciatus..."

"Oh Merlin... are you... are you okay- well, how stupid of me, of course you aren't!"

"No, really Fred, I'm fine..."

"You are not bloody fine!"

"Alright, well, I will be. I just need time. Where's Lorcan, James and Lysander?"

"Who knows? I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

"I'm relieved to know you care."

"Of course I do!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it doesn't make me happy."

"Whatever, George."

"Well, I say dear old Shunpike needs a prank."

"Splendid idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. That's it. The story that took me two days... well, I'm proud of myself for actually writing it! Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
